


I’ll See You on the Other Side

by Belle_Schuyler



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Afterlife, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:02:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25255078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Belle_Schuyler/pseuds/Belle_Schuyler
Summary: After her death, Eliza meets everyone again in the afterlife.
Relationships: Alexander Hamilton/Elizabeth "Eliza" Schuyler
Comments: 4
Kudos: 73





	I’ll See You on the Other Side

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a quick little fluff piece, because I love the concept of Eliza finally being reunited with her loved ones.

“Mrs. Hamilton!”

A crowd of children and young adults gathered around Eliza as she gained consciousness. Strangely, she noticed that all the aches and pains that had accumulated in her body over the many years of her life had disappeared. Best of all, her heart felt impossibly light.

And these children around her...they were children she helped raise at the orphanage she founded.

Some had died tragically young, which was always difficult. And others moved on to be fine men and women with bright futures ahead.

But here they all were, their eyes bright and their smiles wide.

“Hello, everyone! It’s great to see you all but - why are you here?”

“You’re in heaven, Mrs. Hamilton!” One of the children chirped.

“Heaven? Does that mean...I’m dead?”

“Mm-hm. But don’t worry, we all are!” Another kid responded.

“And it’s not as bad as it sounds, I promise.” A teenager added.

“We have to go, but there’s plenty of other people waiting to see you!”

“We’ll see you around!”

“Other pe-?” Eliza started, as the group disappeared around her. She could barely process this strange occurrence before another one appeared.

“Eliza!” Someone called.

“Angelica?!” Eliza responded, turning around to see her eldest sister with her arms already outstretched to her.

As she rested her head on Angelica’s shoulder, she opened her eyes to see another girl in a yellow dress and a wide grin.

“Oh, and Peggy too!”

The youngest sister joined in the hug as they all held each other tight.

“I missed you both so much.” Eliza whispered, squeezing their hands.

“We missed you too, love.” Angelica said, lightly bringing her forehead to hers.

“And we weren’t the only ones.” Peggy said with a mischievous smile, stepping aside to reveal a curly-haired, freckled teenager.

“Hi, Mom.” Philip said with a shy wave.

Eliza’s mouth stood open in disbelief, her body shaking with repressed sobs as she pulled her son into her arms again at last.

“My Philip.” She said with a blissful sigh, standing up on her toes to hug his tall frame.

“You were really great down there, Mom. Pa wouldn’t stop talking about you.”

“Your father? Is he-“

“Turn around, Mom.”

A soft tap on her shoulder made her spin around, to meet the beautiful eyes of the man she fell in love with all those years ago.

“Oh, my god.”

“Eliza...” Alexander said, smiling in awe.

She nearly collapsed in his arms as he pulled her closer, gripping desperately to her hand.

She brought her lips to his and caressed his cheek, things she had been longing to do for decades.

“My love.” He finally replied, his expression beaming as he kissed her knuckles. “My Eliza. You took your time.”

Eliza laughed softly, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear.

“I guess I did. What did you think?”

“You were amazing, as always. I couldn’t have done it better.”

He turned to offer her his arm.

“Shall we?”

She clung to him, grateful to be by his side at last.

“Let’s.”

**Author's Note:**

> The “My love, you took your time” line is of course a reference to Ham’s final monologue, but a similar line was also used in a fanart comic back in 2017(ish). I’m not trying to claim it as my own idea, I just don’t know the exact source. So if any of you know it, feel free to comment so I can update. And thank you for reading! :)


End file.
